


Desperate Decisions

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Close call, Confessions, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Prostate Milking, Urination, Watersports, towel peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Damian shifted on his bed again, his hand pushing down over his dick, grabbing at it a bit harshly. He was half hard though not from any means of being horny. Quite the opposite, really. Damian Wayne was - simply put - panicking.





	Desperate Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear... read the tags. Loads of peeing in here.

Damian shifted on his bed again, his hand pushing down over his dick, grabbing at it a bit harshly. He was half hard though not from any means of being horny. Quite the opposite, really. Damian Wayne was - simply put - panicking. 

The plumbing had been out in the house since a little after eleven this morning and while it hadn't been a problem, at the time, it was rapidly becoming one. None of the sinks or showers or toilets were to be used and there were men digging a giant hole in the backyard - something to do with a septic tank issue. 

Damian hadn't cared at the time. _Now_ he cared. Now he cared because all he could think about was his intense need to urinate.

With men in the yard and every avenue to a drain sealed up, he wasn't quite sure what they were supposed to be doing and he was loathe to ask. Sure, he could have planned ahead, left hours ago and ended up staying with Dick in Blüdhaven. That might have solved the issue, maybe could still solve any _future_ issues, but it wasn't going to be a solution to his current predicament. He doubted he could even make it to a corner store without wetting his pants.

Tapping his fingers nervously on his thigh, he started to shake his foot, the need to pee increasing even as he sat there. Okay, so maybe all his usual routine of hydration before patrol was remiss in this particular case. His cock twitched and he swore he could feel dampness seep out.

Launching himself off the bed, he frantically looked around his room, finally making an operative decision. He would _not_ wet himself. That was for babies, not for fully grown Waynes. 

Rooting through his laundry bin, he yanked out the biggest towel in there, mostly dry from his shower two nights before. Rolling it around his fist, he made sure to seal it up real well as he headed for the door and turned the lock. Kneeling on his bed, he fumbled open his pants and yanked his briefs out of the way right as a spurt of piss left him, barely catching it with the towel.

"Shit!"

His body knew it was time to pee and it wasn't taking no for an answer. 

Pulling his hand free of the towel, he settled his cock at the opening he'd made and tried to let go. At first nothing happened and he made a strangled little sound of agony, absolutely burning for a piss. His hips canted and he breathed through it, pushing hard until he started to dribble some pee out into the towel.

"Gotta go so bad.... c'mon, just do it."

He gave a little grunt and somewhere down the hall something clattered, startling him into starting to urinate full force. "Holy shit."

He watched as the hole filled up with pee and then as it started to absorb into the fabric around it, could hear himself urinating onto the sodden cotton. Arching his back, he urinated harder, desperately needing to be empty.

It started to overflow and he gasped, clenching up to stop peeing with a little whine. Still, he dribbled, but not badly enough to matter while his urine soaked in. Pushing his dick into the hole he'd made, he took a deep breath and started to go again, this time keeping his stream a slow drizzle.

Closing his eyes, he hunched over, one hand on the wall, one clutching the rapidly filling towel as he voided himself at a snail's pace. He peed for what felt like an eternity, urine barely seeping out of him until he thought he was all done. His hips flexed and he gasped as more pee came rushing out, this time unstoppable and far too much, too quickly. It overflowed the towel and he gasped, pulling it away and watching helplessly as he urinated all over his blanket, full-force for a good five seconds. He pushed and another squirt came out and then a dribble and finally, he was done.

Staring down at the piss darkened cover, his heart pounded, and then the strangest thing started to happen. His dick got hard. So hard it was absolutely raging, the aching kind that he could never leave alone, always _had_ to relieve.

Settling back on his heels, he wet his lips as an idea formulated itself. It was fucked up, completely outside the norm, but it was _hot_ and hell if he wasn't going to try it.

Pushing the piss-soaked towel over his erection, he slowly lowered himself down so his covers and the towel were between his legs and then he began to hump. His cock drove in and out of the warm pissy towel and if Damian closed his eyes and imagined it the right way, he could almost see someone under him. Their tight ass and his dick driving into it, the slick squish actually being lubricant. 

He humped harder, his dick straining, until his bed springs protested and then he was cumming with a gasped cry, dick throbbing in the towel as he emptied a completely different fluid into the confines of the warm cotton.

Damian settled there until he was done, until his dick was softening and then, just to test the theory of what had just happened to him, he arched his hips forward and forced more pee from his body right into the towel and his comforter. He urinated hard and on purpose and excitement skittered in his veins. 

Okay... he was into this. Whatever _this_ was. 

He supposed, there were worse things.

\----

It became sort of a _thing_ after that. Every few months Damian would work up the courage to try out his newfound pleasure again. He'd wait on a day Alfred was out so he could put in a load of his own laundry, claim he was being nice, and no one would be any the wiser to what he got up to.

Today he'd gotten desperate to have it again, had been hard on and off for days thinking about the prospect of peeing in a towel again. So much so that he'd tried urinating in some toilet tissue over the toilet just to try to get the urge to recede just the slightest. When that had only served to rile him up even more, he knew it had to be done, heedless of risk.

After lunch, he excused himself and locked himself away in the bedroom, pacing for a few minutes while his bladder got fuller from the three glasses of water he'd consumed with his meal.

Unable to wait any longer, his dick starting to get hard, he extracted two towels from the laundry bin, laying one out on the bed, folded in half, the other he rolled up just as he had the first one almost a year ago. Pulling his track pants down, he hooked them under his balls and pushed his dick into the little cavern he'd made for it. Leaning forward, he slowly began to rock into the towel, starting to pee as he moved. 

He only let it come out in short bursts or as a steady drizzle, never as a full torrent of piss like he had the first time. Too many mistakes that way and it didn't last nearly long enough for his tastes if he pushed like that. Rather, if he just relaxed, it would flow out and he'd take his time riling himself up to an explosive orgasm. 

The fabric was wet around his dick and he pulled almost all the way out and sent a few quick bursts of piss into the fabric to warm it all the way down the hole, and then shoved himself back inside, fucking it rapidly for a minute, getting himself close and then stopping, arching, and forcing himself to piss instead of cum.

He peed steadily for about ten seconds and then stopped, feeling it soak in and then repeating the process again. 

He made quite the site, he was sure, clearly half-humping the bed, sodden towel around his dick, the scent of what he was doing on the air around him. He shivered, slid one hand back, pushing two fingers up against his hole and rubbing in just the right way to make his dick tense at the idea of penetration. 

Spitting on his fingers, he pushed them back against his hole and tried again, this time getting them both in just enough to send a shiver down his spine, his hips jerking into his towel as he humped.

 _Fucking and being fucked_.

Excitement gripped him and he tensed, feeling himself clench on his fingers as he urinated in his towel again. 

His fingers fucked at his hole as he kept peeing, a steady drizzle of urine leaving him as he pushed his fingers deeper, searched out his prostate, and then rubbed at it vigorously. Urine hissed out of his dick full-force for a second before being cut off by his erection getting too rigid, and he knew he was going to cum no matter what he did.

Arching, he shoved deep in the towel and panted, stroking his prostate with every pump of his fingers, his body trembling, his dick straining, and then he was unloading his balls deep into the towel. It felt like it went on forever and despite how bone deep amazing it was, Damian was still horny as hell when he finished cumming. 

Sliding his fingers free, he pulled out of the towel and began to jack off, frantically stroking until he choked off a cry and started to ejaculate a second time. His entire body jerked with it, cum spurting everywhere until he was shaking. 

Sagging, he sat there gasping, hunched over his towels and began to slowly pee again, this time right down onto both towels, his dick just hanging over them.

There was a fast knock and the door was opening before Damian could do anything, not to mention the fact that he couldn't stop peeing. If anything, fright shoved it out of him faster, making it spray down over the towels, hissing very obviously as he stared up at his intruder - only the last person on the face of the earth he ever wanted to have find out about this.

Dick stared at what Damian was doing for all of a second before closing his eyes and starting to back out of the room. 

Voices and footsteps on the stairs startled him and he gave Damian a petrified look before stepping into the room and closing the door, leaning hard against it and shaking his head, breathing out, "Not a word. Quiet."

Someone knocked on the door and Dick went rigid, shaking his head.

For his part, Damian had gathered his towels close and finished as quick as he could before stuffing himself back into his track pants. He still knelt there with his incriminating evidence, too afraid to move with the people outside his room, his hands shaking.

This was it. This was the moment of most intense humiliation in his entire life. There'd never be anything worse than this. 

The footsteps retreated and Damian heard Tim offer something about how maybe Dick had already grabbed him and left. Once the hall was silent, Dick peeled himself away from the door and pushed his hand through his hair. "Look... I figured one person seeing was better than three. Hate me for that if you want, but you looked like your whole world dissolved with even just me, I can only imagine the reaction of those two on top of it."

Damian slowly pushed himself up and headed into the bathroom, ditching the towels in the tub for later and quietly washed his hands and checked his clothing for evidence of what he'd been doing. Somehow nothing was wet or even cum splattered, and for that, he was thankful.

Stepping back out of the bathroom, he half expected Dick to be gone, but instead found him placidly sitting on the edge of his bed. Damian stared at him for a minute before shaking his head. "You sure you want to be sitting there after that?"

"It's dry." Dick shrugged and then settled back on his hands, studying Damian for a moment before speaking again. "If we don't address this now we're both going to get awkward. Seeing as how I don't want that, well, here we are."

Damian leaned against his dresser, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring down at his feet. "Fine. Address it then."

"Kink or accident?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

Dick cleared his throat. "Looked a lot like an on purpose to me."

Damian shrugged, glowering at the floor. "And?"

"And... we all have kinks. It's fine."

Damian snorted. "Yeah, sure, everyone's got a fucking disgusting secret in their closet, hmm? What about you? Mr. Perfection over there? Somehow doubt anything you're into is nearly as shameful as that."

"Damian... look at me. _Please_." When Damian flicked his glance up, Dick just gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to be defensive with me. Seriously, it's okay. I'm not judging you and I'm not going to run off an tell everyone. You might want to debate locking your door-"

"I did!" Damian glared at the door and then shook his head, staring up at the ceiling, the world slowly collapsing in on him as he desperately fought against it. "That's the fucking killer... I _did_."

The bed springs squeaked as Dick pushed himself up and then opened the door. He locked it and tried the knob, everything staying locked. Perplexed, he tried again, unlocking and locking it a few more times and then finally it was locked but opening. He examined it and then made a face. "It's getting caught like it's locked but it’s not." A few more times and it got caught again and Dick shook his head. "Alright, well... we'll address that on its own then."

Closing the door, he came back to the bed and settled again. "So the door's busted, which makes this no one's fault. Maybe... mine since I guess I should have waited on an answer, but I'm used to it being unlocked meaning it's okay to come in. But, still..."

"You're fine," Damian offered, slowly sliding down his desk to settle in the floor. "It's a non-issue. I won't be doing _that_ again. Not anything like it, nothing to do with it. Not ever again."

"Dami-"

"No." Damian turned his glare on Dick, desperately trying to hide away the humiliation burning behind it. "I never wanted to be caught. I didn't want anyone to ever know what I was doing and now that they do, I'm nothing except horrified. I know you're trying to be cool with it and that's great, really, but I'm _mortified_ over here. How the hell do you think this feels? You caught me fucking pissing on my damn bed!" He hissed out the last part, barely a stage whisper, having to look away before he got it all out. "If you'd been even a few seconds earlier it would have been even more horrifying! I feel like everything I've ever done to build myself up in your eyes has just collapsed on me. And for what? For sexual gratification?"

"You're exploring yourself. We've all been there. Maybe not with this exact situation, but trust me, we have. You haven't lost anything in my eyes, Damian. I need you to hear me on that."

"How could it not?"

"Let me even the playing field. With your permission, I give you my horror story of being found out."

"What? Golden boy into some softcore BDSM and you think that's going to make me feel better? _Everyone's_ into BDSM, Grayson. It's 'the thing' to be into now or didn't you hear?"

"Assumptions..." Dick breathed out a quiet laugh. "I mean, I'm not going to say I'm not into watching that kind of thing - which, by the way, tells me who it was that found my DVDs and got them out of order, but that's not the secret. That's - if anything - the thing covering up my secret." Dick shifted forward, waiting until Damian glanced at him. "My horror story actually involves Jason finding out just what I was into with Kori. I'll be blunt and quick about it, but if you want me to offer up more details until you feel like we're even, then just say the word. Jason walked in on Kori fucking me. With a strap-on. It's been my thing for years - I love getting fucked and I'm maybe closer to bi than straight, though I've never explored it with someone. But Kori... she was into giving that to me. Jason came by unexpectedly and since he had a key, he was kind of welcome and we were kind of on the couch and there's really no way to hide what's happening when it's that."

Damian reached up to rub his forehead, sighing, and then tilted his head back and rested it on the dresser. "Grayson... wanting to be fucked is not a kink. It's just another avenue to pleasure, one that even the ancient societies were pretty okay with sharing with one another."

"Okay, fine, I get off to videos of men more often than those with women."

"Not a kink." Damian held up his hand. "Before you inundate me with more information that you don't really want to be telling me, how about we establish the lines of what kink _is_. To some degree, yes BDSM would be, if it hadn't become such an in-your-face thing the past few years. Now it's all commonplace. Like to be spanked? Great, so does Aunt Sue. Want to be tied up and gone down on? So does half the fucking block. They saw it all on the big screen and there it is, this mainstream thing now. It's as vanilla as missionary. Kink... is something else, something you're afraid of someone finding out, something you hide away and your pulse pounds thinking about it. You know you want it, but it's _fucked up_. Your dick gets hard thinking about it, but it takes you months to work up to doing it again - or watching it again - because it's just. That. Messed. Up."

Gesturing between them, he sighed. "Got one of those? If not, then we're done."

Dick was silent for a while and then, finally, hesitantly, "There's this one video... I refuse to save it. I don’t even save the link and won't let myself remember the site it's on. Sometimes I can't get off until I've found it again though and those times I always feel like I'm on some kind of downward spiral. One nasty video to the next, feeling filthy about them all until I end up on that one and I lose it and then it's like this rush to clear my history and pray to god no one was looking at my internet traffic and confronts me on it. It's... yeah, I'm going with truly fucked up. In fact, only legal in _some_ states level of fucked up."

"What I was doing is only legal to be sold in some states, Grayson."

"Noted." Dick took a deep breath and then sighed it back out. "This guy's jerking off and for some dumb reason he's using olive oil to lube himself. So... uh... God this is so bad." 

Damian watched as Dick bit at his tongue and then stared up at the roof and cringed. 

"His dog comes in... and uh... yeah."

Damian arched an eyebrow at him and then snorted. "Heavy-R. That video's on Heavy-R. There you go, less searching next time. Fine, I concede, that's a kink. Letting a dog lick your oiled up dick until you shoot is, in fact, a qualifier. So I guess... the real question is: would you?"

"What?" Dick choked out the word, genuine fear lancing over his features at the question.

Damian placidly watched him and then shrugged. "You're not really _into_ it. You're just turned on by the taboo of it. Just asking that gave you actual fear responses. You like jacking off to it, but you'd never in a million years even debate doing it yourself. So it counts, but it's not the same. I'm never going to walk in on you letting Titus lick your cock."

Dick swallowed hard and Damian watched the play of emotions on his face. 

"It's kind of like that... in a way. It doesn't involve anything but me, but it's humiliating. Degrading if you really want to look at it like that. It makes me feel foolish to have done such a thing and got caught and it definitely makes me question why I was even doing it to start with."

"Because it turned you on and you wanted to."

"Yeah, but... why that?" Damian shook his head, resting his head back against the dresser again and closing his eyes. "It's piss, I mean that's gross, right?"

"Is this actually a conversation you're willing to have? I have a reply for you, but only if you're actually looking for it."

"I guess... I mean it's not like this is going to get _worse_."

"I could very well have walked out, never said anything again, and worst case scenario we both end up never talking again. That sounds worse to me. I'm here so that doesn't happen, so stop end-of-the-worlding on me."

Arching an eyebrow, Damian gave an amused huff. "Point conceded."

"Alright, so the why... working off the idea that taboo things seem, I dunno, arousing, I think it's a logical step to take. Peeing after sex feels freaking awesome, not gonna even sugar coat that. So why not peeing _during_ something sexual? It's not socially accepted as a practice so it fits the taboo just fine. As you pointed out, not legal in all states, so pulse pounding on that point. And as for gross... it's sterile, so not really. Socially gross, probably. Logically gross, no."

Damian blinked at him and then rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dick to find a way to make it okay. "Assuming I buy into this, there's still this giant unaddressed issue. _You saw me_. Mid-act. Like there is no way to pretend our ways around that."

Dick waved his hand as if it were nothing. "Damian, I'm not horrified. I don't have any issue with what I saw. If anything, I-" he cut himself off and slid his tongue between his teeth, biting lightly at it and shaking his head.

"If anything, you what?"

"I'm not sure you want me to go down that path and if we want to talk irreversible paths, that is one."

"We're on one already. Just say it."

"Fine... it kind of turned me on."

Damian's heart thumped in his chest as he stared at Dick, waiting on it to be some kind of joke, a lie that Dick thought was fitting, something other than what it seemed to be. When the somewhat pleading face Dick was giving him didn't change, Damian finally let his breath out in a whoosh, rubbing his hands over his thighs. "You're serious."

"Told you it was an irreversible path."

"Maybe... I don't want it to be something we can take away." Damian chanced another glance back at him. "Was it just the act or do I turn you on?"

Dick's cheeks heated. "Uh... both?"

Damian couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed because this was relief and this was his entire life up until this point slowly unwinding. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he moved to his window and stood there, his arms crossed as he stared out over the yard. "Do you know how many years I've wanted you to say that? How long I've spent wishing like hell that maybe one day I might be your type or that you'd even look at me one single time and think _I could want him_?" He shook his head. "You've been my type since I figured out I had one, been on my hopeful-but-never-happening list for so damn long."

He heard his bed creak and then Dick was there, his hand on Damian's shoulder, and Damian turned to look at him.

"I never knew."

"I hid it..." he snorted and tipped his head toward the bed, "better than that, apparently."

"Circumstance doesn't mean you weren't hiding it well. But," Dick's hand slid down along his arm, "maybe it was meant to happen."

Damian swallowed, stepping in closer, his throat feeling tight, his breath hitching, and then Dick was there, warm lips against his own, and Damian sighed into it, easily slotting himself against Dick's frame, his free hand sliding up into Dick's hair, tangling there and holding on as the explored one another.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened and Dick didn't even try to hide his reaction. Rather he groaned, dropping his head against Damian's shoulder. "Fucking lock," he breathed out just before Tim's voice managed, "Oh my God, I- uh- oh wow. I'll... I'll just go now."

The door shut and Damian slowly rubbed his hand through Dick's hair. "I don't think here is the venue for... anything until that's fixed."

"Yeah, maybe not."

Dick's lips found his again and they shared another kiss, this one just as sweet as the last, and then they parted, Dick smoothing his hands down over his hips and then giving Damian a cheeky look. "So we're pursuing this, right?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Complete with our secrets on the table?" He nodded his head toward the bed. "Those kind anyway?"

"I think that's... advisable."

"Then.... my place, whenever you'd like in the next week. Bring your secrets and I'll have mine. Start there and wherever things go, they go."

Damian settled against his desk and studied Grayson, feeling freer than he had in years. "I'll be there."

Dick headed for the door. "I'm... gonna do damage control. Ya know, before this gets to Bruce and he strangles me."

"You deal with Tim, I'll deal with father."

Dick gave a nod and then disappeared out the door. Damian, for his part, sagged into his chair and just sat there, his fingers pressed against lips that had finally tasted Dick Grayson, his entire world upended and righted in the matter of an hour, and he wondered just what kind of fantasy land he lived in.


End file.
